Ryo Matsubara
}|height=270|width=250|position=center}} |name= Ryo Matsubara |label= Aurora Red (I) |label2= Aurora Orange (Aurora Shift Only) |label3= Aurora Yellow (Aurora Shift Only) |label4= Aurora South |label5= Aether Ranger I: Red |gender=Male |season=Shōkan-shi Sentai Auroranger Power Rangers: Aether |color=Red, Orange, Yellow |homeworld= Earth (Tokyo, Japan) |firstepisode= |lastepisode= |casts= Sakurada Dori |numberofepisodes = }} "Summon! Infinite Aurora! Fire's Summoner! Southern Aurora Ranger!" -Aurora Ranger Transformation/Roll Call '' "Flaming Fury of the Pegasus! Aether Ranger I: Red!"'' - Aether Ranger Roll Call Ryo Matsubara ('松原亮, マツバラリオ Matsubara Ryo) is the Red Aether Ranger, and the former Southern Aurora Ranger and former leader of the Shōkan-shi Sentai Auroranger . He has the power of the Pegasus Eidolon . Character History Shōkan-shi Sentai Auroranger Ryo is descendant from one of the 12 Ancient Summoner Families of Japan; whom obtained their power from something known as the Infinite Aurora and the Four Holy Shijin . Every generation new representatives of the 12 families are chosen to become one of the Aurora Rangers, by the Aurora Queen, a powerful sorceress. An Evil Sorceress known as Neoul and her Dream-devouring Bakujin appear in Japan, looking to steal the dreams of the world and extinguish the light of the Infinite Aurora. This prompted the Aurora Queen to have to hold the selection ceremony far earlier than expected: as 8 of the Summoner families had been captured by Neoul's forces. Ryo and his twin brother Ryu, had been trained by their father for their entire life, studying in the art of summoning, knowing one of the two of them would have to become the next Red Aurora Ranger. Ryo had always been sure it was going to be his brother; as Ryu was the older twin, smarter, and more devoted to his training. Ryo was something of a slacker, and often ditched out of training. He and Ryu learn they aren't just representing the Matsubara family, but the other two families of the Fire Summoners, as the current summoners have been captured by Neoul. After accidentally performing a complicated summoning skill during his test; Ryo is chosen as the Red Aurora Ranger, and given his father's Aurora Changer and later obtains the summoning spirits of the other two Fire-summoners: Aurora Orange , and Aurora Yellow . which allowed him to use an ability known as the Aurora Shift , and allowing him to become the South Aurora Ranger. However, Ryo's selection as an Aurora Ranger causes a fall-out with Ryu, who was angered his brother was chosen over him. This jealousy and anger grows in Ryu over time watching his brother and the Aurora Rangers thwart Neoul's attacks. The Sorceress decides to use this to her advantage against the Aurora Rangers, and is able to use Ryu's resentment to control his mind and turn him against his brother. It takes a lot of convincing and power to remove the dark shadows from Ryu; and Ryo nearly ends up having to kill his brother just to save his life; though things move entirely too fast for a decent apology to be given. Having weakened himself considerably, by using his three summoning spirits together, to use the Holy Fire Diamond to summon the Phoenix Shijin, Ryo passes out, and is brought back home by his brother to recover. Ryu has knowledge of what Neoul's plans are, and in order to save his brother's life, Ryu takes his brother's Summoning Spirits and Aurora Changer and tricks Neoul and the Aurora Rangers into thinking he is Ryo. He, alongside the Four Aurora Rangers (Iori , Ruri , and Katsuya ) summon the Four Shijin to defeat Neoul. However, as part of Neoul's plan she infected Ryu with her dark powers. Ryu was forced to merge with the Phoenix Shijin, in order to save his own life. Neoul was defeated by their combined power. However because of this, when the Shijin returned to their world through the Holy Summoning Diamonds, Ryu was taken with him, and trapped within. Ryo stayed in Japan for only three months after Neoul's defeat. One day he is going through his brother's possessions and finds a strange Red Crystal. There is a note left behind from his brother, telling him of a vision he had, of an American city surrounded by a cold silver mist; and a red Pegasus. He asks a friend of the Aurora Rangers whom'd fought along side them and come to Ryo's aid several times. The woman's name is Ashe Black . She tells Ryo she knows what the Crystal is; it's an Aether Crystal . She tells him she has a Crystal similar to it. Ashe tells Ryo the crystal fragment is apart of an ancient crystal known as the Zenith Aether Crystal. She tells him if the crystal were to be completed and all eight parts were to be assembled once more the crystal might have the power to restore Ryu back to himself. Desperate to help his brother, Ryo believes her and leaves his home, without a word to his family or his fellow Aurora Rangers. The two travel across the world on their search for the Crystals. Power Rangers Aether Arc I: "Aether Determined Destiny" Eventually, their travelling leads them to Angel Grove , right during the Cybershade attack in which the Aether Guardian Ranger first appears. Ryo saves Liam's parent's life, but the two retreat in the wake of the United Alliance Agents. Another attempt to retrieve three pieces of the Crystal at once is made, when Jasmine and Joey become Rangers. Ashe confronts them, demanding the crystals from them. Ryo isn't too happy about how they are approaching them, but he doesn't question Ashe's methods, as she's much older than him and knows more about the Aether Crystals than him. This attempt leaves them almost cornered and Ryo having to help him and Ashe escape; becoming wanted by the United Alliance. However this isn't the end of Ryo and Ashe's Crystal hunting adventure; and they arrive at the park assisting in the fight against the monster whom thought he had killed the Pink Aether Ranger , by crushing her crystal. Once again, as the battle ended and the United Alliance started to filter in for clean-up duty; Ashe and Ryo were forced to retreat. A final direct attempt of one of the Aether Crystals was made, when Ryo and Ashe go to the Indigo Empress Restaurant after it closes; and attempt to retrieve the crystal from the owner of the bar, Romi . However Romi fights back against the two of them, until a young man, Lianjie Li , appears in the restaurant; causing Ashe to back off and the two to retreat. When Demon Machine General Acedia appears at the Indigo Empress sometime later, Ashe challenges him to a game of black-jack: If Ashe lost, she agreed to let Acedia have what was left of her soul. However the appearance of the Green and Blue Aether Rangers, give Ashe and Ryo enough time to escape: despite the fact Ashe won the game against Acedia. As they camped out in the woods that night, Ryo returned from a near by truck-stop where he had gotten a quick shower, to find Ashe being attacked by the Demon Machine Generals Invidia and Noh . To try to rescue Ashe and to keep the two Generals from getting their hands on her crystal, Ryo transforms into the Southern Aurora Ranger. Unfortunately he is overwhelmed by Invidia's power, and is left badly damaged in the woods as Ashe is taken to the Machine Empire's Moon base. ''"Knight of the Infinite Aurora" Ryo is found the next day when Romi senses his aura off the walking trails in the forest she and a couple of the other Rangers are on. They find out he's the same masked assailant whom has been pursuing them for their crystal. They take him back to the base to heal up and to question him. Ryo is aware of the soul of the former Demon General Heket residing inside of Ashe, while part of her soul resides in the crystal she carries. Knowing the Machine Empire would want to fully awaken Heket, Ryo knows what he has to do. He has to come forward as the Red Aether Ranger. However he's afraid to do so as he feels it may bring back painful memories of having to fight against his brother, and ultimately lose him. He fears the same type of fate may befall Ashe. However, when Heket appears to terrorize the citizens of Angel Grove with a CyberShade, Ryo and Romi have a discussion in which Romi convinces Ryo to trust them, and the power of the Aether Crystal, and gives Ryo a pair of Crystallizers. Allowing for him to become the Red Aether Ranger with the Pegasus Eidolon. Arc II: "Aether Hunter" "Among the Aether" '( Warning! Information past this point is currently still being written, details past this point are subject to change.)' After the Ranger's battle against Heket, in which they used their morphing powers in order to overwhelm Heket's spirit with Zenith Aether Energy to allow for Harmony to take control over her own body, Ryo was transported to Elysia, where he and the others encounter the Aether Sages. He is sent on a mission into the Aether to unlock the other Temples, and awaken the power of the Aether Goddess. He travels into the Zenith Aether Realm, and to one of the locked the temples of the Aether in Elysia. There he faces a test to become stronger. Upon passing the test, Ryo receives one of the Seven Goddess Gems, and learns the ability to summon the ultimate power of the Eidolons. Ryo and the others are transported back to Earth, just in time to see Liam facing off against a Giant sized Invidia; Ryo's Pegasus Eidolon, Pyrrhus fuses with the Butterfly, Bear, Phoenix, and Bull Eidolons to call forth the Shining Soul Megazord. Arc III: "Aether Gold Identity" "Aether and Aurora" When one of Neoul's Bakujin Generals, Kyohime , appears and has been hunting Ryo down the Machine Empire decides to assist her. She tells them they might be looking to go after the Aurora Queen; in order to find the Gold Aether Ranger . Her plan is to have the Machine Empire defeat the Aurora Queen and take down the Aurora Rangers for her. Ryo is contacted by the Gold Aether Ranger through a his goddess gem. he is informed about the plan. He immediately takes off to Japan in order to warn his fellow teammates of the threat. He attempts to go alone, but he is stopped by his fellow Aether Rangers, who convince him to let them go with them. With the Machine Empire's attention turned towards the Aurora Queen, the regular agents of the Alpha Division can handle any of the issues which might arise in Angel Grove. The Aether Rangers arrive, though Ryo is hesitant to face his old team. Though with a little encouragement he returns. The team faces off against Kyohime, whom had been enhanced in power by the Nadir Aether and Galexia 's Machine and the Cybershades. During the battle, however while the combined teams are struggling, Ryu appears to Ryo, insisting his brother and the other Rangers to combine the power of the Infinite Aurora and the Aether Crystals. The two teams do this and summon the Holy Shijin warriors, giving them a power-up from the Aether energies. The combined energies are enough to defeat Kyohime, as well as free Ryu from the Holy Fire Diamond. As the Aether Rangers leave Japan, Ryo says goodbye and passes down the power of the Southern Aurora Ranger to Ryu. Arc IV: "Zeo Ranger Rescue" "Zeo Ranger Rescue V"'' After recieving a message from the Gold Zeo Ranger regarding the captured Zeo Rangers; Ryo teams up with Liam and Jason Scott, order to rescue the Red Zeo Ranger, the Director of the Hexagon Division in Reefside; Dr. Tommy Oliver . They soon learn however Tommy has already fallen under the influence of the Nadir Aether, and a Shade has already been created from him. With their combined power the they are able to purify the Nadir Aether from his body and give him his soul back; allowing for the three of them to take down the Shade. Arc V: "Virus Containment" ''"Reckless Red" Ryo starts to feel like he isn't the type of Red Ranger he should be; in comparision to previous Red Rangers. He decides to try to change it; becoming a more daring. However he ends up becoming rather reckless and continues to do more dangerous activities and acts of heroism. However he is nearly injured when a Cybershade appears in desguise as a citizen in distress. He and the Rangers fight the Cybershade and defeat it. Later, Ryo explains to the Rangers why he's been acting the way he has and he learns he doesn't have to act a certain way to be a Red Ranger. Arc VI: Hope in Doubt "Hope in Doubt" When Liam is taken before the Supreme Director of the United Alliance Council, to receive judgement for his actions of creating and operating a Ranger Team and possessing created morphers without the permission or regulation of the Alliance. Unbeknownst to the Rangers, the Director is actually General Xinia in disguise. Ryo and the rangers have to surrender their morphers to the council while the trial is going on. However, they receive their Crystallizers again--except without the Aether Crystal fragments. The Crystallizers were tampered with upon their return, to now contain a chip which would activate when Xinia chose. Upon her defeat she activated the chip, causing Ryo and the other rangers to immediately become infected by the Pandora Virus, and have their souls taken from them, becoming Shade-creature which began terrorizing the city. Arc VII: Crystal Clear Destiny "New Elysia" With his soul taken from him, Ryo finds himself wandering through his own dream world for a while, until he realizes he's only in a dream; and he soon finds himself fighting against himself as a Shade. He is able to overcome the darkness and return back to being human, which creates a new fragment of an Aether Crystal. Ryo returns to being human just in time to realize he had been fighting against the Zenith Order, and the Alliance. Using the combined power of the Newly created Aether Crystals, and the Aether energy contained in one of Lathi's tail feathers, they are able to make it to the Aether Realm and combine the forces of the Zenith Order, Aether Rangers, and Eidolons to form three separate Aether Crystals. The combined power of which destroys Briezora and merges the two sides of the Aether into one realm. Epilouge After Briezora's defeat; Ryo returns to Japan and rejoins with his family and the other Aurora Rangers, though he still works on call with the United Alliance. He serves as an ambassador between the Aurora Ranger Sentai team and the United Alliance. Family *Fumiko Matsubara - (Grandmother) *Daisuke Matsubara - (Father) *Ai Matsubara - (Mother) *Ryu Matsubara- (Twin Brother) Ranger Form(s) Ranger Forms - Aurora Orange= Primarily the Power controlled by Sen Hino , but the Summoner Soul was given to Ryo when Sen's body was used as one of Neoul's Monsters. Using the Orange Summoner Soul and his Aurora Changer, Ryo can shift his Power over to the Orange Aurora Ranger . In this form he uses the power of the Celestial Snake Spirit . He still has control over the Element of Fire, His primary weapon is an Sword. ;Arsenal: *Aurora Changer **Fire Summoner Soul: Orange (Snake) *Fire Sword ;Mecha: *Fire Snake Mech (primarily piloted by Sen Hino) - Aurora Yellow= Primarily the Power controlled by Juri Hadoka , but the Summoner Soul was given to Ryo when Juri's body was used as one of Neoul's Monsters. Using the Yellow Summoner Soul and his Aurora Changer, Ryo can shift his power over to the Yellow Aurora Ranger. In this form he uses the Power of the Celestial Sheep Spirit . He still has control over the Element of Fire, his primary weapon is a Bow. ;Arsenal: *Aurora Changer **Fire Summoner Soul Yellow (Sheep Spirit) *Fire Bow ;Mecha: *Fire Sheep Mech (primarily pioleted by Juri Hadoka) - Aurora South= When all three Fire Summoner souls are combined The Holy Fire Diamond appears; and Ryo is able to use it to change into this form form. He gains access to summoning all three of the Fire-Based summons (Horse, Sheep, Snake); as well as the ability to summon the Celestial Phoenix Shijin, Suzaku. ;Arsenal: *Aurora Changer **Holy Fire Diamond (Phoenix) ***Fire Summoner Soul Red (Horse) ***Fire Summoner Soul Orange (Snake) ***Fire Summoner Soul Yellow (Sheep) ;Mecha: *Aurora Light Mech: Minami Phoenix }} - Aether Red = Also known as "Red Aether Ranger", "Aether Red", or "Aether I". With the fragment of the Aether Crystal and the Crystallizers, Ryo is able to merge with the spirit of his Zenith Elysian Order predecessor; Kaen , and the soul of the Pegasus Eidolon Pyrrhus to become the Red Aether Ranger. ;Arsenal: *Crystallizer (W/ Aether Crystal Fragment) * Pegasus Eidolon * Aether Whip ;Zords: *Pegasus Eidolozord *Shining Guardian Aether Soul Megazord (w/others) }} Character Trivia *'Birthday:' August 19th, 2007 (Age 21) **He is the younger twin between he and his brother by a minute and a half. *'Height:''' 5'11" *His Primary summon as an Aurora Ranger is a Horse (the representative Summoner Spirit of the Matsubara Summoner Family); and his Eidolon as an Aether Ranger is a Pegasus, **He is capable of using both his Eidolon and his horse summon at the same time. **Though his primary Aurora Ranger color is Red, because of the Summoner Soul Gems he is capable of switching colors for each of the three summons he uses. All three of which are connected to the fire element. **The three summons he is capable of doing as the Southern Aurora Ranger are: The Horse (Primary, Red), The Sheep (Yellow), and the Snake (Orange). **Though Ryo is capable of summoning his primary spirit directly without being transformed, he has to be morphed in order to call the other two spirits. Other Trivia *The inclusion of Ryo as a former Sentai Hero, made the author begin development on her own Sentai team.The Aurora Rangers team is based off of the Chinese Zodiac and the Four Mythological Animals in the Chinese Mythology. *Ryo's Element was originally Thunder, but the author changed it to fire for the purpose of keeping him as a Red Ranger: as she wanted the Initial colors of the four Aurora Rangers to match with the Four Mythological Animals, and the Four elements of Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. *The Symbol Ryo uses in his transformation into an Aurora Ranger is the Alchemic Symbol of Fire. *Though unmorphed, Ryo is one of only three Aether Rangers to appear in Chapter 1, but is the final of the core Zenith Aether Crystal fragment holders to join the team. *Because of his family's heritage as summoners, and their elemental control, Ryo is one of only three Aether Rangers whom have "Civilian Abilities" they can use outside of their Ranger forms. Category:Red Ranger Category:Orange Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Male Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Shōkan-shi Sentai Auroranger